Sons of Washington
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Number of Members:' Several thousands, exact numbers unknown. *'Nature of Members:' Men (99% are male) living in fear of non Humans. Guys who are disaffected, shoved aside by the new economy, those unwilling or who feel unable to move on. Those fearful of the rapid changes is society. *'Organization:' Chapter, they are up front about it. *'Game Role:' Another whine organization *'World Role:' Disaffected loosers who cannot be responsible for it. *'Relative Influence:' Minor. *'Public or Secret?:' Semi-public. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To get Aliens out of Human society and get laid for it. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor, membership dues are their total operating funds. *'Group advantages:' United propose, kinda *'Special Abilities:' None *'Group disadvantages:' Little money and a fear of being branded as terrorists. They meet in other people’s buildings. *'Special disadvantages:' Not a popular viewpoint. *'Those who favor them:' Other Human Supremacists, misogynists. *'Those opposed to them:' Pretty much anyone else. *'Area of Operation:' The Pacific Northwest, mainly Washington State *'Headquarters Location:' Chapter 232 Seattle. (It is noted that chapter numbers are random and all have three digits.) *'Public Face:' Don't want no public face. *'Notable Members:' Richard Morgan -- Founder and president of Chapter 323. Total loser with enough ambition to start a club of losers, but not improve his situation. Wants to get laid. Hates beautiful women and alien chicks that will not give him the time of day. Works at a local Squeek E Clean car wash. The Wall AKA Cory William Francis Morgan -- Cory is a man 7.8" and as wide as a barn door. Said size and his obscene strength have not served him well. He blames everything but himself, mainly woman what will not give him sex, and aliens. In prison, 10 to 20. God's Lightning AKA Gerry Logan -- GL was working his way in as a provider of funds. There is no indication as to what the quid pro quo would have been. (Several members pegged GL as FBI based on his big talk.) In Prison, Life. *'Bureau Notes:' The Sons of Washington are a recent group on the scene. They are unusual in being more public than most such groups. Actions are mainly crying in their beer over the state of affairs that keeps them down. To wit: Magic, aliens, women, alien magic, magic women, women aliens, and any female that will not put out for them. The fact they are not dripping in money and don't have women falling out of their clothing over them is obviously the fault of the direction society is going and none of their own doing. Moles have been easy to plant. As long as you mouth their cant they accept you as a brother in misery. Curiously enough while they bemoan their state of living they are in abject fear of the FBI and/or being branded as terrorists. The Bureau is waiting for the other shoe to drop. The organization is way to organized for the average grade of loser we have observed at meetings. Is it possible that this coalesced and propagated based solely on what we see? There is an itch here we can't scratch. Category:Groups Category:Crime